Of Easter Eggs, Carousels, and Sunflowers
by dancesc7
Summary: I guess time flies when you're in the middle of a sunflower maze on Easter debating a blue egg with the person you love... or, yeah, something like that: Just read and find out! Olivia & Wen! Happy Easter Weekend!I sadly don't own lemonade mouth


**Of Easter eggs, Carousels, and Sunflowers.**

**Pairing: Olivia & Wen :)**

**I Do Not Own Lemonade Mouth:/**

* * *

><p>A young Olivia White is extremely excited today. It is Easter and she cannot wait to have some fun.<p>

Olivia started off her day by waking up to the smell of delicious chocolate eggs hidden around her house. After finding all of the little treats that the Easter bunny left for her, she received a pretty new pink dress with yellow lace trim and turquoise flowers and butterflies from Gram. She hugged and kissed her grandmother and ran upstairs to change out of her purple pajamas and into her gorgeous new outfit.

Her grandmother invited over her aunt Susie and her uncle Ben. When they arrived, Olivia took her cousins Jenny, Amber and Payton outside to play while the grown-ups talked and prepared lunch. They jumped rope and played hop-scotch. Laughing and singing they danced around with nets chasing the beautiful orange and blue butterflies. Gram surprised the children with news that they are having an Easter egg hunt up at the park this afternoon. Olivia smiled brightly and cheered along with her cousins.

After their hardy lunch containing all of Olivia's favorite foods: turkey and cheese sandwiches, potato soup, macaroni and cheese, chocolate covered strawberries, and ice cream dipped bananas; the girls were shooed away from the dining room because, "All of your bubbly energy is distracting my cleaning up. The sooner I am finished with the dishes, the sooner we can leave for the park," Gram told them.

Later Olivia and her cousins hopped on their bicycles and raced down the street. Aunt Susie hollered after them to stop so they could catch up. Uncle Ben realized that they could not hear her so he ran to catch up with the girls. He startled Olivia by tickling her from behind while they were stopped at a cross walk. She laughed and almost fell off her bike.

Once they go to the park they still had a little while until the egg hunt was supposed to start. They announced that they would like all the children participating in the hunt to stay on the other side of the park while they set up. Uncle Ben walked with the girls to the merry-go-round while Aunt Susie and Gram look at the spring crafts for sale.

Olivia and her cousins bought their tickets and waited in line for the marry-go-round. "I'm going to ride on the dragon," Payton exclaimed cheerfully. "I will ride the pony with the purple braided hair," shouted Jenny. "I want to ride the zebra! What will you ride on Olivia?" Amber stated. Olivia stared up at the beautiful animals on the carousel. There were so many she couldn't decide. "I might ride that one," she pointed up at a majestic gold horse with shiny threads of rainbow running through her mane.

As the carousel came to a stop the children got off joyful and smiling. The girls jumped on and raced to their chosen rides. When Olivia got to her horse there was a boy getting ready to hop on. Just before he hopped on he noticed the frown on Olivia's face. Olivia noted the blush that matched his fire red hair when he looked at her. Her eyes widened when he gestured for Olivia to go ahead while he got on the silver horse beside hers. "Oh - that's okay. You - you don't have to," Olivia mumbled. "No, go ahead," the boy told her. He grinned and her and the sweet, honest look on his freckled face made Olivia smile and reply, "Thanks."

The music started to play and they moved in circles. The gold and silver horses jumped up and down with the music. Olivia grinned and started humming along to the tune. The joy shown in her eyes and her curls flowed behind her. A couple minutes later she looked over to see the boy look away from her with a blush rising on the back of his neck. She laughed her melodic laughter and asked, "What?" He looked at her and Olivia's breath caught at the flutter in her chest when their eyes met.

Once the girls got off the carousel Gram and Aunt Susie were waiting with Uncle Ben. They walked over to the other side of the park where the egg hunt was about to begin.

The announcer lady told the rules and blew her whistle. Olivia saw that her cousins sprinted up the hill along with a stampede of most the kids there. She decided that she was going to go in the other direction and look around the pond. There were fewer kids but probably the same amount of eggs.

She took off stopping by a few trees to gather the colorful plastic eggs. Placing them in her basket carefully; she then got to the pond. There were eggs hidden in some flowers or bird houses around the edge of the pond. She skipped across the bridge and through the sunflower maze. She reached down to grab a shiny blue egg but another hand reached it a split second before hers. Their fingers touched and Olivia jumped back startled at the electricity shooting through her arm. She looked up to see the boy from the merry-go-round with an expression that probably mirrored hers. He blushed, picked up the egg and placed it in her basket. She smiled and ran away through the bright yellow flowers. For a moment he stood their confused. She then jumped out from behind him making him scream high pitched like any young boy. She laughed at him and asked, "What's your name anyway?" The boy stared at her for a moment before answering, "I'm Wen. Wen Gifford." "Nice to meet you Wen. I'm Olivia White."

They talked and laughed for who knows how long before they heard the announcer calling them all back to their parents. Hand in hand they skipped out of maze and were confused to see that the sun was setting. It hadn't been that long, had it?

I guess time flies when you're in the middle of a sunflower maze on Easter debating a blue egg with the person you love... or, yeah, something like that.:)

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Easter Weekend! <strong>

**This was just a little idea I got of Wen and Olivia meeting when they were little. I hoped you liked it! Review please; it makes me smile and get ideas for more stories!**

**And always remember to: wash your feet with yogurt, spray your siblings with avocado juice, drop out of school, swim to Madagascar, and spit sour milk at your parents. Bye! :)**


End file.
